


in a world full of nos, why do i always say yes?

by crystal64715



Category: broken hearts - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715





	in a world full of nos, why do i always say yes?

_When i'm around him._

_My mind tells me:_

_‘Run. run far away. For he will only break your heart again.’_

_But my heart says:_

_‘Listen to me. If you love him you will stay.’_

_I am conflicted,_

_I am confused._

 

_I want to be the strong, independent woman my mother raised me to be._

_But when he's near, i feel his draw pull me._

_He's the drug i'm addicted to, i'm always wanting more._

_Though like a drug he is toxic to the core._

 

_He's left me broken on the floor._

_Not once but twice i've given him a chance,_

_when i should have shown him the door._

_Now here is where i draw the line._

_Here is where i say ‘No More.’_

 

_Our time was fun._

_So as a friend,_

_I must say._

_‘I'm sorry, but our time together has come To an end.’_


End file.
